


Baby Lily

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [24]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All baby Lily really wants is Ashley's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Lily

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

A sharp knock on the front door had Lindsay jerking awake so suddenly that she almost fell off the couch where she had been dozing off. Blinking sleepily a few times, the inspector tried to remember what day it was and more specifically what time it was.

 

There was another sharp knock on the door and she could hear Jill’s voice just on the other side demanding entrance. Remembering why she’d fallen asleep in the first place, Lindsay jumped to her feet and dashed to open the door before the noise woke baby Lily up.

 

She was too late.

 

The shrill crying surprised even Jill, who held a two-year-old grinning Ashley on her hip. “Geez Linds, you look awful.”

 

The brunette gave her friend the laser vision. “Thanks, Jill.” She replied sarcastically and then turned back into the house and moved to walk down the hall to calm down the loudly crying baby. She cringed when she spotted a very tired looking Cindy, hair askew and bleary eyed, peeking out their bedroom door.

 

Jill winced. “You two look… well…” Lindsay glared at her and stomped into the baby’s room. Jill sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault…” She apologized, watching as Cindy stuck her head back into the bedroom and then came out wearing her robe.

 

“It’s alright.” The reporter ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth it out. When her fingers tangled in a particular nasty knot, she growled and gave up. “We’d meant to be up by now. Well, Lindsay was up…” She glanced at the couch, seeing the rumpled blanket and amended. “Or maybe not… Lily just keeps waking us up in the middle of the night… Every two damn hours!”

 

The crying coming from the other room only increased. Cindy disappeared into the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. Jill could sympathize with the reporter. Both her and Lindsay looked like they hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in a very long time.

 

“Your sister has one good set of lungs…” The attorney commented, glancing at her niece.

 

The little girl giggled when a colorful curse came from the kitchen. “Mama look funny!” She buried her head in her aunt’s neck and giggled again.

 

Lindsay walked back into the living room, carrying the still crying baby. She made cooing noises, trying to calm the girl down, but it didn’t seem to be working, as the screaming only increased.

 

“Lily!” Ashley exclaimed excitedly, holding her arms out and grinning widely.

 

Surprisingly, the crying and screaming stopped almost instantly. Lindsay was somewhat shocked, looking between one child and the other. Cindy poked her head out of the kitchen, the sudden silence a rare occurrence.

 

When no one moved, baby Lily started fussing again, kicking out with her tiny legs, grabbing a fistful of Lindsay’s hair and pulling on it.

 

“Alright, alright!” The brunette soothed, moving to sit on the couch and trying to pull her hair free. “I get it, Lily. Now can I please have my hair back?”

 

Ashley started giggling, which in turn caused the bundle in her mother’s arms to start gurgling happily.

 

Jill chuckled and sat next to her inspector friend. She settled her niece on her lap and the girl immediately reached out a hand to her baby sister. Lily grabbed hold of two fingers and made happy noises, big brown eyes full of joy.

 

“Lily cute, mommy.” Ashley said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

 

“I’ll say…”

 

“Well then… It wasn’t such a bad idea for me to come over…” Jill commented, grinning cheekily at her friends. “Apparently all little Lily wanted was Ashley’s company.”

 

Martha barked once in agreement. The dog had been hiding in the kitchen, but when all the crying had stopped, she’d ventured out to take in the scene.

 

“Martha!” Ash exclaimed again, holding out her free hand. The dog obediently trotted over to receive her due petting from the toddler. Ashley giggled and Lily let out some more happy gurgling.

 

Lindsay sighed tiredly and looked at her still disheveled lover. “From now on, the girls sleep in the same room. Lily likes Ash better than us, apparently.”

 

Cindy nodded absentmindedly, sighing dreamily at the prospect of 8 hours of sleep without interruptions.

 

“Alright, then.” Jill clapped her hands together. She got up and settled her niece on the couch. The girl looked at her blonde aunt curiously, her fingers still held firmly in Lily’s tiny hands.

 

“Where are you going?” The reporter demanded, a frown settling on her features. “Aren’t you and Denise babysitting tonight?”

 

“That’s what I came here to tell you. Denise and I have to work today. Apparently, Michael Daniels was found dead early this morning and the Mayor’s office is already threatening to fire people, if we don’t get to the bottom of this soon.”

 

“Wait, what? Michael Daniels? _The_ Michael Daniels who is running for Mayor?” Lindsay asked, trying to comprehend what the attorney had just said. She then winced when Lily grabbed another fistful of her hair.

 

“Well, he _was_ running for Mayor… But yes, that’s him. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going now. Bye, bye!” And with a little wave Jill left the house.

 

Cindy and Lindsay blinked at the sudden departure.

 

“Auntie Jill loopy…” The brunette toddler said, pointing at her own forehead.

 

Lindsay let out a very undignified snort and burst out laughing.

 

“Where did you learn that word?” Cindy asked her daughter, sitting down next to her.

 

Ashley looked at her mother, a bit confused. “Auntie Jill?” She pointed to the front door.

 

Lindsay continued laughing, Cindy shaking her head and sighing in dismay. Ashley, for her part, decided her mothers were loopy as well and focused her attention on her sister, tickling the baby with a finger and watching as a tiny nose scrunched up and Lily made more happy gurgling sounds.

 


End file.
